Birth Of A Demon
by syren pan
Summary: Kink!Meme response. WARNING: It contains dub-con in my opinion but judge for yourself. It started with a harmless prompt asking for a LI licking Fenris' tattoos, and this is what happened. Vengeance/Fenris


Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

Kink!Meme response. I squicked myself with this story. It contains dub-con in my opinion but judge for yourself. It started with a harmless prompt asking for a LI licking Fenris' tattoos, and this is what happened. If I had to characterise it in one sentence I would say it's a story about bad choices and their consequences.

WARNING: CONTAINS POTENTIAL TRIGGER DUB-CON!

**Birth Of A Demon**

Warm. The sound of a log breaking up in the fireplace. The scent of burning wood and dust. He was back at the mansion then.

The last thing he remembered was the stench of the High Dragon's breath before its jaws threatened to crush every bone in his body. He had been careless. Gotten too close. He could still hear Hawke's battle cry, and then nothing.

Fenris slowly opened his eyes. Shadows danced on the familiar broken ceiling above his bed. They must have carried him back all the way from the Bone Pit. It seemed that he owed Hawke yet again.

He sighed. This was exactly why he had never bothered with allies before. He hated owing people for favours he had not even asked them to perform. His life should be his own. It had been his, albeit foolish, decision to attack the dragon head on. Fenris did not wish for his death but he hated the feeling all the same, it reminded him too much of being at someone else's whim, and yet it kept happening to him.

Nevertheless, he was alive and he felt fine, good even. He experimentally moved his fingers and toes, all functioning.

'YOU OWE HIM YOUR LIFE.'

Every muscle in his body tensed. There was no mistaking that sound for anything else. He did not welcome the memory of what had happened the last time when he had heard the demon's voice. He could still hear the mage girl pleading for her life before the abomination struck her down in his madness, and as previously established the warrior had no desire to share her fate.

Slowly, Fenris sat up, sheets sliding down his chest and pooling in his lap. He was naked, his armour discarded in front of the fireplace. However, a quick glance to his side reassured him that his sword was within arm's reach.

'Get out!' Sometimes the simplest tactics provided the most effective outcome and Fenris saw no need to provoke a violent response, yet.

Blue hypnotic swirls stared at him when he met the abomination's eyes. He was sitting casually in  
>one of the large chairs, right leg resting on his left knee, right arm propped on the armrest, his head resting in the palm of his hand.<p>

'NO. HE NEEDS TO REST.'

'Who?'

'ANDERS,' Justice clarified. 'HE USED UP ALL HIS MANA SO THEY COULD CARRY YOU AND WHEN THEY HAD STRIPPED YOU DOWN AND LAIN YOU ON THE BED HE SENT THE OTHERS HOME AND IN THE END HAD TO PULL ON HIS OWN LIFEFORCE TO FINISH HEALING YOU. SUCH FRAIL THINGS THEY ARE, YOUR MORTAL BODIES.'

Fenris digested this information for a few minutes, all the time watching the demon watching him from his place by the fire. Obviously, the Fade creature had no intention of attacking him, not when its host had gone all out to safe his life. Still.

'The mage is not here now, is he?'

'HE IS IN THE FADE WHERE I CANNOT FOLLOW.' Justice answered while sitting up straight, slightly leaning his body toward Fenris who had to fight down the impulse to automatically lean away in response.

'But you can move his body, so take it and get out!' Fenris said again, keeping his voice even and calm. His skin began to crawl the longer he stared at the blue light. He felt his fingers twitch, eager to wrap themselves around the hilt of his blade.

'HE TOLD ME TO WAIT. HE SAID HE WOULD RATHER NOT WAKE UP TO A TEMPLAR SPITTING IN HIS FACE. HE THINKS MY APPEARANCE MAKES US STICK OUT TOO MUCH TO BE OVERLOOKED. HE ALSO SAID HE WOULD NOT DARE LEAVING YOU BOTH UNPROTECTED.'

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that. Such foresight demonstrated that the mage did have a brain in his thick skull after all. If they had both been too out of it to respond should Danarius or his minions finally decide to pay him a visit, they would have been helpless. Fenris was almost impressed but then the demon spoke again and his feelings on the matter turned sour once more.

'CONSIDER ME A GUEST.'

'I am awake now, demon, and I did not invite you here. I could not care less what the mage thinks. He did what he signed up to do when he joined Hawke that does not mean I owe him anything. And now I am telling you one last time: leave!' Fenris was bluffing of course. He had no means to force the issue. Even with his powers he didn't like his chances against the Fade creature, especially not naked and in this confined space where his sword could not unleash its full potential.

'I AM NO DEMON. I AM JUSTICE.' To his horror Fenris saw the demon – Justice – get up and walk toward the bed.

Immediately, his tattoos reacted to the surge of adrenaline pumping through his body. Fenris own bright blue light reflected on Anders' face and mingled with the darker shade of blue that broke through the mage's skin. Blue and gold light danced around the room like fireworks. Fenris crouched on the bed, sheets slipping to the floor, his hand had firmly closed around the hilt of his blade as he readied himself for an attack that never came.

Justice stopped within an arm's reach in front of his bed and to the warrior's amazement sank down on one knee. The vulnerable position provided the perfect opening except Fenris' body refused to move.

This was the closest he had ever been to the demon, and what on previous encounters had felt like his skin crawling with ants, felt more like a pleasant current running through his veins this time. It was almost as if his lyrium was pulling toward the Fade creature in yearning.

Fenris knees buckled under the unfamiliar onslaught of pleasure. He fell forward onto the mattress, his sword slipping to the floor with a loud clang from suddenly nerveless fingers, allowing the elf to catch himself with both hands.

When he raised his eyes, he found Justice's face only a few inches away, looking at him with such longing it made Fenris ache. He could feel the desire rolling off the demon, desire for the magic under his skin. He tried to fight it, tried to resist but the molten bliss coursing through his body like the antithesis of the vile ritual that had branded him made it impossible to escape until he could barely remember any more why he would want to.

'YOUR SONG IS SO SWEET,' Justice murmured as he closed the gap between them to nuzzle Fenris' neck.

'Wha...,' Fenris gasped, the lyrium flaring even brighter, fuelled by his rising panic, his hands fisting the feathery pauldrons of the mage's coat, to push him away or pull him in he wasn't certain.

Justice raised his head to look into Fenris' eyes, holding the elf's chin in one hand, their noses touching lightly. 'I...I CAN'T... I DON'T...' The mage's lips brushed against Fenris' with every word.

They were both panting hard, both drowning under the waves of pleasure. Terrified, Fenris' realised that the demon was as much under this, for want of better word spell, as he seemed to be.

Before he could think he bit down on his lip until he drew blood. The sharp pain distracting him enough to push with all his force. He heard the crash when Anders' body collided with the chair, toppling it until both mage and furniture lay on the floor in a jumbled mess.

Fenris jumped off the bed, naked, sweating, tattoos still glowing and gulping in air. He was also painfully hard from whatever it was that had just happened between them. He was ashamed and aroused and now that he knew what it was he could still detect the longing of the lyrium for the demon although the distance made it somewhat easier to resist.

In his despair Fenris could think of only one thing that might get them out of this mess in tact.

'Mage?' Fenris called hesitantly. 'Mage? ...Anders?'

Anders' eyes snapped open and for the fraction of a second Fenris hoped that the mage had taken control over his body again but before he got off the floor the amber was washed away in a sea of otherworldly blue.

'I...THANK YOU FOR PUSHING ME AWAY.' Justice said quietly.

A chuckle escaped Fenris before he could stop himself. He felt light-headed and the statement seemed so ludicrous coming from a demon. Or maybe he was losing his mind. It was hard to think straight. The lyrium in his skin pulsed with his heartbeat, he could still feel the lust for the Fade's creature's touch lingering. Fenris closed his eyes and shivered, trying to simply get his breathing under control.

He snapped his eyes open in alarm when the yearning pulled on him again. He saw Justice advancing. 'Stop, demon!'

Anders' body stopped, trembling. Fenris could see Justice's struggle and wondered whether he looked just as desperate.

'I TOLD YOU I AM NO DEMON, ELF,' Justice pressed out but he held his ground this time.

'No? Then what do you call this?' Fenris gestured between them to indicate the unnatural desire that they both felt for each other's touch.

'ANDERS HASN'T TOLD YOU?' Justice asked but before Fenris could ask what the mage had not supposedly told him, Justice continued, 'STRANGE, WHEN I MET HIM YOU COULD HARDLY SHUT HIM UP ABOUT ANYTHING.'

A short bark of laughter erupted from Fenris. The thought of the demon finding Anders' tendency to ramble as annoying as everyone else was too good to be true. But all humour vanished when Justice spoke again. 'THE LYRIUM, IT SINGS TO ME. IT CALLS. I REMBEMBER THE FIRST TIME I ENCOUNTERED IT, I COULD NOT FATHOM ANYTHING SO BEAUTIFUL COULD EXIST IN THE WORLD.'

'Figures. Only a demon could think such a foul substance was beautiful,' Fenris spat the last word, his face twisted in disgust but even still his body wanted. Wanted for Justice to touch him once more.

'A DEMON IS A SPIRIT PERVERTED BY ITS DESIRE, ELF. FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NO DEMON!' This time there was a hint of a growl in Justice's voice.

'No? You killed a girl in cold blood, one you had sworn to protect because your madness made you think she was your enemy. You assault me in my own home because you lust after my skin – I call that perversion, demon!' Fenris elicited a growl of his own.

'NO! I AM NOT...I AM NOT...,' Justice stammered, his eyes roaming the room as if he was searching for an escape route from the truth that was no-where to be found. He finally settled on Fenris' face with the familiar look of resignation and bitterness that stared all too often back at the elf when he looked into a mirror.

Now it was Fenris turn to look away, he could not bear to think that he and this wicked creature had anything in common. It was magic all over again, magic that twisted his life into unnatural shapes, mangled it, made him want a demon's touch.

With shaking legs and hands, the warrior managed to pick up his sword and pointed the tip at the other's throat.

'Be gone, demon,' Fenris pressed out, breathing hard through his nose, 'the sooner you leave the sooner this madness will end and we will never speak of it again.'

Suddenly, Justice eerie blue eyes were burning bright and he took another step forward, conscious this time, calculating. Fenris had to lower the blade or back away if he didn't want to risk hurting the mage's body and Justice knew that the warrior had no real intentions of harming Anders. Cursing under his breath, Fenris opted for retreat and winced as his bare backside came in contact with the cold damp wall.

'AND WHAT OF YOU? YOU RAGE AGAINST SLAVERY AND YET YOU CONDONE THE ENSLAVEMENT OF AN ENTIRE PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU LUST FOR VENGEANCE. YOU SPEAK WITH A FORKED TONGUE, MAKING PROMISES WITH ONE HAND AND RIPPING OUT YOUR VICTIM'S HEART WITH THE OTHER WHEN IT SUITS YOUR NEEDS. HOW ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT FROM ME. DOES THAT NOT MAKE YOU A DEMON AS WELL?'

Fenris stared at the Fade creature. He knew this argument was pointless, he was no spirit perverted into a demon by his desires, and yet the words had struck something inside him, weakened his resolve for just a moment. Justice must have seen the crack because he took another step.

His skin already on fire, yearning, wanting, Fenris dropped the blade once more and flattened himself against the stones, trying in vain to melt into the rock.

Another step, and the warrior's knees turned to jelly.

But Justice was there before he could slide to the floor. One arm holding him up by the waist his other hand gently stroking his cheek.

'SO BE IT!' The Fade creature whispered into his hair, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of Fenris' ear making him gasp, making him press closer into the other man's warmth. 'IF DOING WHAT IS RIGHT MAKES ME A DEMON IN YOUR EYES THAN SO BE IT! I WILL BE A DEMON FOR YOU IF THAT IS WHAT YOU NEED, WHAT YOU DESIRE. WE ARE NOT SO DIFFERENT YOU AND I: WE BOTH WANT TO MAKE SOMEONE PAY FOR THE PAIN THEY HAVE INFLICTED ON US AND OUR KIND. MAYBE WE ARE BOTH DEMONS FROM A CERTAIN POINT OF VIEW. I THANK YOU, FENRIS, FOR OPENING MY EYES. AND NOW, BE A DEMON FOR ME AND LET US FALL TOGETHER.'

Fenris could barely make out the words over the roar of his blood in his ears. He did not want to believe that Justice – no, not Justice, this was Vengeance – was right but the Fade creature's own surrender seemed to seal the warrior's fate in turn. That much was true, he was not a good man.

Lost in his lust, Fenris succumbed, baring his throat for the demon to claim.

Vengeance didn't hesitate. His tongue tracing the thick white lines over Fenris' chin down his throat, worshipping every fork with his lips and teeth. The warrior's hands found their way into blonde locks pulling and guiding the demon where he wanted him, down, down on his knees.

Fenris moaned as he watched Vengeance map every lyrium line on his body with his hands, lips, teeth, tongue, devouring him and leaving him panting, his whole body begging for release.

Blue eyes looked up into Fenris' face when Vengeance dragged his tongue over up the fine line on the underside of the warrior's cock. Licking, tasting the magic under the elf's skin, sucking the tip into his mouth before he drew back, leaving Fenris trembling.

'LET GO! TAKE IT ALL OUT ON ME, I CAN TAKE IT!' Vengeance voice was rough and thick with lust before he parted his lips in invitation.

Something finally snapped and Fenris hands tightened their grip in warning before he pushed himself into the wet heat of the demon's mouth, taking his pleasure as the demon had taken his until he spent himself down the other's throat with a wanton shout.

Fenris must have passed out because when he opened his eyes he found himself back on the bed with the feeling of a tongue gently caressing the lines on his hand. The mage's body crouched over his prone form, the eerie blue light in his eyes looked dreamy and happy as he sucked each digit of Fenris' right hand into his mouth.

'Get off me,' Fenris commanded calmly, snatching back his hand out of the other's grasp. Vengeance let him go, a deep sigh his only indication that he was unhappy about the change before he settled back on his haunches on the foot of the bed.

Evidently, the mad pull of lust had ebbed away now that it had been sated. Fenris only felt a lingering hum instead of mindless yearning that was unfortunately not unpleasant at all.

They both watched each other from their positions on the bed while Fenris tried to figure out how he felt. Shame and rage took their familiar places in the forefront of Fenris' thoughts. His hands balled into fists but he knew if he activated his powers the madness would start all over again.

He cursed his own weakness that kept putting him into these situations, leaving him as the plaything of others. Vengeance had taken advantage of the power that the lyrium had given him over Fenris mind and body. But that was what demons did, they seduced you, offered you one thing but took twice as much. What had happened between them was wrong but it could not be undone and Fenris had to live with it.

Eventually, Vengeance was the first to break the silence, 'HE WILL WAKE UP SOON.'

There was no doubt who the 'he' in question was.

For the first time Fenris considered the possible ramifications of what had just happened. The mage had been a silent participant, the demon using his body as he had used Fenris weakness. However, they both had given themselves to Vengeance willingly. Their were no victims here, only losers. And yet.

'Will he know?'

The mage used to smile a lot in the first years of their acquaintance but Fenris had never seen this particular one that the familiar face was displaying now. It was small and cruel and filled him with dread. However, Vengeance answered in a soft voice, 'I WILL KEEP THIS ENCOUNTER FROM HIM. HUMAN MINDS ARE VERY ADAPT AT REPRESSING UNWANTED MEMORIES. OUR SECRET IS SAFE.'

Fenris felt his shoulders relax a little at that answer. The demon picked up on it and added, 'I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU. IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH OF A DISTRACTION, NOTHING MORE.'

A mirthless chuckle escaped Fenris. 'Of course. Just one more thing,' Vengeance cocked his head, indicating he was listening, 'next time we meet, I will kill you.'

'I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM YOU. AFTER ALL WE MUST BOTH FOLLOW OUR PATH.'

And just like that the blue cracks vanished and as he closed his eyes the mage's body sacked into himself and fell onto the bed, the blonde head landing awkwardly on Fenris lower leg before he could pull it away.

Anders jerked awake with a grunt. When he noticed his position he twisted his head and frowned at Fenris.

'Are you all right?'

Of all the things Anders could have asked.

The mage looked at him with the earnest concern the healer showed all his other patients at the clinic and was obviously completely oblivious that his stupidity and weakness had led to unspeakable things in the past hour in this very room. The very things that would be the undoing of Thedas should Vengeance have his way.

For a fleeting second Fenris considered ending the mage's life. It would be a small matter to use his powers, now that Anders was in control again and completely unprepared. The warrior could reach into the other man's chest and tear out his heart. It might safe the world. But of all the things the mage could have asked.

'Fenris, are you all right?'

He laughed. Loud, head thrown back, desperate. Fenris laughed until he cried.

**The End**


End file.
